iCarly goes to College
by greendragon06
Summary: Femslash Sam and Carly are going to be roommates in college. Before they go though, Carly breaks up with Freddy and Carly and Sam both have secrets to tell each other. Carly/Sam Rated T, may later be changed to M
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first iCarly fic, tell me what you think about it, how I can make it better, if I have captured the characters accurately enough for it to be believable.**

**iCarly goes to College**

"**I can't believe that you are going to University with me. You could be going almost anywhere you want, but you're going to State school."**

"**I like Washington State University, it has a really great Journalism program. Besides, if I left you alone, you'd never go to class."**

"**Well that's true, I hate going to class."**

"**It'll be weird though that we aren't going to be going to school with Freddy."**

"**Yea, I'll miss copying off that nerd's homework and giving him flushies."**

"**Sam! I thought you and Freddy were getting along."**

"**Chill Carls, you know that I wouldn't hurt your little boyfriend- much that is."**

"**Um, actually, we broke up last night."**

"**Where is that little geekazoid- I swear, when I get my hands on him-"**

"**I broke up with him Sam."**

"**Oh. What happened?"**

**Carly stared down at her feet and mumbled.**

"**What was that? I couldn't hear you."**

"**I- I don't want to talk about it. I don't deserve someone as good as Freddy."**

"**Carly. I'm your best friend, right? You trust my opinions?" Carly nodded. "Okay then, listen up. You deserve the best. I don't know why you think that you aren't good enough for Fredward, but if Fredward is really who you want, then you know that he will take you back."**

"**No, Sam, I don't want him back, I want someone else, someone I will never have."**

"**What are you talking about Carls? You could have anyone you want, you're the bomb."**

"**I don't think so Sam, I don't want to talk about it anymore right now."**

**Sensing that Carly meant it, Sam decided to leave the subject alone…for now. She did however, keep thinking about it. Why would someone not want to be with Carly? Maybe she met some gay guy…or maybe he's a lot older than her, maybe he's already in a relationship. Whatever the reason, it can't be something very simple and Carly must be a little embarrassed about it, because she always told her who she liked. Then a thought came to Sam, one that she hadn't thought about for three years, when she almost told Carly a secret about herself. Maybe Carly was like her. If that were true though, these past three years, all the hiding, all the secrets were for nothing. Sam decided she couldn't hold it in anymore, that she would have to tell Carly.**

"**Sam. Sam. Why are you so quiet? This isn't like you…I'm sorry I can't talk more about it right now, I'm just having a hard time processing it. I promise you will be the first person I talk about it with."**

"**It's not you, I'm just thinking about something. Something that I've been keeping inside for three years."**

"**Three years? Since we were fifteen? What could have happened three years ago that is still important today?"**

"**It's not something that I did. Its something about me, something that I dunno if its part of my biology or personality. It seems though, that a lot is on your mind. I will tell you if you want, but I'm afraid that it might burden you, to be the only one that knows, the bearer of my secret. So, when you are ready, I will tell you, but not a moment before."**

**Carly knew that for Sam to be this serious and talk for so long about it, it was something that she truly thought was a big thing.**

"**As much as I'm sure that it would help you to get it off your chest, do you think it can wait, until tomorrow? Right now, I need a big bowl of popcorn and a girl cow marathon with my best friend."**

"**That sounds perfect to me. Food and girly cow."**

**They stayed up until 2 am watching girly cow. Then, as Carly was falling asleep, she and Sam went upstairs to Carly's bedroom to sleep. Carly woke up around 10 am, with Sam's arm draped over her. She smiled and gently removed herself from bed and took the stairs to the kitchen.**

**Sam was woken up by the smell of bacon and eggs. She practically ran down the stairs to the smell of amazing food. Carly and Sam ate until their stomachs hurt and then Sam ate a little bit more.**

"**I still don't understand how you aren't overweight Sam."**

"**I run everyday. I need this much food in me."**

**Carly shook her head and then asked Sam if she wanted the first shower, or second. Sam waved her off, so Carly took the first shower.**

_**Am I ready to tell her? I really should tell her before we get to university, so she doesn't have to room with me if she thinks I am a freak.**_

**Meanwhile, Sam was thinking the same sort of things downstairs, about whether Carly would think that she is a freak.**

**After Sam takes her shower and she and Carly are both dressed, they sit on Carly's bed, in an awkward silence. **

**Finally breaking the silence, Sam speaks up. "So how do you feel today? Do you feel like talking. About you know, either you or me. If not, I'll just shut up."**

"**I'm ready to listen, if you are ready to talk. I'm just not sure I'm ready to talk about me…yet."**

"**Okay. That's fine. Now, please, think about what I'm going to say with an open mind. Carly, I'm gay."**

**Please, please, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the second chapter of my story. I know it kind of sucks and I wanted it to be way longer than this, but I have writer's block. Hopefully, it will wear off soon and you all will get a new chapter soon, maybe even tonight or tomorrow. Please review!

Carly blinked a few times to make sure she was actually awake, that Sam, her best friend and soon to be roommate, was actually standing there in front of her, telling her that she was gay.

"Are you sure about this Sam, that you are gay?"

"Yea, I've known for three years. Longer really, but I just didn't want to admit it. Oh god, you hate me don't you?"

"No I don't hate you Sam, that's not it at all. Sam, I'm gay too."

They looked at each otherand laughed at the relief that not only did they have someone to tell that they are gay, but it was their best friend, who was also gay.

"So Carls, come now, tell me who this hot girl is that you like. I still think that you'd have a shot with about any girl you want, its perfect timing for girls to want to experiment and find out that girls rule!"

"That is SO not important right now. What's more important is getting out our yearbook and rating all the girls. I wanted to do it with Freddy, you know, I actually asked him to do it, but he thought it was weird. Probably because he was afraid he'd accidentally rate a girl higher than me or something."

" Well, Freddy is a dork. I still want to know who you like, but I suppose it can wait until later."

For the next half hour, Sam and Carly debated over which girls in school were more hot than others. Then they turned on the tv and watched a crappy movie while Sam ate too much food. Their friendship hadn't changed all that much by the knowledge that they were both gay, at least not on the surface. However, they were both struggling internally about whether to tell the other about who they are crushing on. Carly in particular, was very nervous about it.

_Now that I know that she likes girls its even harder to tell her that I'm in love with her. I mean, before, if I got up the nerve to tell her and she rejected me, it would hurt, but I could tell myself that she was straight and that if she was gay, I'm sure that she would like me. But now, now if she doesn't like me that way, well, I have nothing to blame. Unless she has a secret girlfriend. Wouldn't she have mentioned it by now though? Wouldn't have I noticed it anyhow? Her spending less time around me? Well, I guess not if she was going out on her dates when I was going out with Freddy. Ugh, I dated him for how long? Six months? Why did I think that dating him would make me like guys? Or was it just that he was available and I didn't want to graduate high school without ever having had a real relationship? I have to find out who Sam likes before she finds out I like her._

"Hey Sam, this movie is really bad. Why don't you bring your enormous amounts of food up to my bedroom and we can hang out there?"

"Whatever, as long as I get to eat and hang out with my best friend."

"Oh, you want me to invite Freddy over?"

Sam threw a pillow at Carly and went to pick another one up but Carly quickly assured her that she was just joking around and that if Freddy came to the door right now and knocked, he wouldn't get in, it was a girl's night.

Once they had got comfortable upstairs, Carly began to try to get Sam to proclaim her love for a girl, hopefully her.

"If the world was going to end and all the men in the world were gone, who would you sleep with?"

"All the girls in the world are left and they all would be willing to sleep with me?"

"Yes. They all want you."

"Angelina Jolie. She's the hottest woman in the world."

"What if all the celebrities disappeared too?"

"This sounds an awful lot like you are trying to find out who I like."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You're avoiding telling me who you like. Why? Is it someone awful? Or old? One of Spencer's old girlfriends?"

"It's just, its someone that I'm friends with and if no one knows I like her, then I can go on not knowing a little longer."

"Well, its killing me to not know if who I like does or does not like me, but until you tell me who you like, I'm not telling you who I like."

"Fine. I have an idea. It's very childish, but I don't have the guts to do it any other way. I will write down on a piece of paper who I like, you do the same and then we'll switch."

Sam stared at her, smirked and then answered, "I agree, its childish, but it works perfectly."

"So this is it. We'll find out who we like."

"Yup. No more secrets."

"You're stalling."

"So are you."

"Okay, let's do this," Carly says as she picks up a pen and tears out two pieces of paper, one for her and one for Sam. They quickly wrote the names down and switched papers.

Sam was fidgeting a little when she said, "So, now, we look."

"At the same time. One, two, three."

They unfolded the papers. The looks on each of their faces was priceless. It was a mixture of surprise and happiness, which in Sam's case was the biggest shit-faced grin in the world and in Carly's case was a big smile with a bright red, warm cheeks. Then Sam's face changed to a very suspicious look.

"This isn't a joke, right?"

"Why would I joke about it, you aren't joking with me either, right."

"No way Carls. You're the hottest girl in school, my best friend and awesome."

"Nuh uh, you are way hotter than me. If you weren't so bad ass, you would have guys and girls asking you out everyday."

"Well that settles it then. We are officially the hottest girls in Seattle and all the boys will weep when they here we are gay and together."

"Together? As in girlfriends?"

"Well duh, we've been best friends forever, its not like we need to get to know each other first or anything. Now, where are you going to take me on our first date."

"I haven't thought about it yet, seeing as you just told me two seconds ago that I have to plan our first date."

"Okay, I'll give you time to think, but now, is not the time. Now is the time to decide who we should tell."

"Everyone? Who is going to dare to bother us about being gay? Everyone loves you and everyone fears me. It's perfect."

"Okay, so who are we going to tell first then?"

"If it were up to me, Fredward so I could rub us in his face, but in all honesty, probably your brother. So you know, he can decide whether I'm allowed to stay overnight in the same room as you anymore."

"Ugh, I am not looking forward to that."


End file.
